Cinderella Man
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Yue Jin mendapat kesempatan kedua ketika kedua jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas. Dengan petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Li Dian, Yue Jin akan menghabiskan dua belas jam mencari petunjuk tambahan. Sementara Li Dian jatuh hati kepada satu saksi mata...
1. PROLOG

SoniCanvas is back in Dynasty Warriors!

Yep. Saya membuat fan fic ini karena saya terinspirasi oleh salah satu bromance di negeri Wei: Yue Jin dan Li Dian. Karena saya tau kalian juga pasti kangen sama saya. So cekidot!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series belongs to KOEI-Tecmo Games

.

Based on an animanga by Monkey Wrench...

.

.

Genre: Humor/Mystery

Starring: Yue Jin and Li Dian

Summary: Li Dian dan Yue Jin adalah rekanan detektif untuk kepolisian intelijen Wei. Mereka ditugaskan oleh Zhang Liao untuk melakukan penyamaran untuk membongkar gembong narkoba di dalam lingkungan AKBDW. Namun, sebuah kecelakaan naas merenggut kehidupan normal mereka...

.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

A "Dynasty Warriors" fan fiction...

.

.

 **Cinderella Man**

 **Prolog**

"Dia ada disana! Tangkap dia!" Seorang pria menunjuk sesosok lelaki berambut (hampir)afro yang berusaha berlari.

Benar. Lelaki berkemeja biru dan rambut pompom itu adalah aku.

Aku adalah seorang detektif handal dari Binteliwei(Badan Intelijen Wei).

Aku tahu. Singkatannya aneh. Itu usulnya Pak Zhang Liao, pemimpin badan intelijen ini. Katanya, itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa indah menonton Ini Talkshow dan BINTIT-nya.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak sendiri. Aku ikut akademi kepolisian dan secara tak sengaja dipertemukan oleh Yue Jin, pria mungil yang dulu mengerjaiku di SMA karena dulu badanku lebih mungil dari dia. Sekarang, aku yang justru jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhku memang jangkung, tapi dulu aku lebih ingin masuk kuliah ketimbang ikut bekerja di kepolisian sementara Yue Jin sngat terobsesi menjadi polisi. Maklum, nilainya selalu tinggi jika menyangkut latihan fisik. Entah bagaimana, setelah kelulusan kami sebagai anggota polisi, kami berdua ditugaskan oleh Pak Cao Cao untuk masuk badan intelijen di bawah pimpinan Pak Zhang Liao.

"Sebentar, kita jadi polisi intel?" Kata Yue Jin terkejut.

"Yue Jin, kau kuat dan cepat tapi kepribadianmu terlalu bersumbu pendek. Dan sebenarnya, tubuh mungilmu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi polisi di Luoyang. Karena itu, kau akan ditugaskan di badan intelijen Wei yang berada di Hefei. Kau lebih berguna untuk tugas penyamaran disana." Jawab Pak Cao Cao.

"Tapi, apa Bapak sudah yakin untuk menugaskan Yue Jin ke Hefei? Maksud saya, dia bukan orang yang cerdas untuk ikut tugas penyamaran dalam badan intelijen Wei." Sanggahku.

"Karena itu kau juga akan ikut kesana."

"Ah, begitu..." Aku menggaruk kepala sebentar. "...APA?!"

"Kau akan menjadi otaknya, Li Dian."

"Apa ini karena..."

"Benar, karena kau bertanya tentang penugasan di Hefei. Kau akan menjadi detektif yang lebih berguna melihat nilaimu yang luar biasa dalam tes tertulis selama di sekolah kepolisian."

"Tapi, Pak..."

"Saya memberi kamu tugas ini karena saya tahu kamu lebih suka bekerja dalam hal investigasi. Saya sudah mengenal keluargamu yang sudah berjasa di kepolisian Wei. Dan seharusnya tugas ini pantas untukmu."

"Tapi, Pak... Yue Jin..."

"Saya tidak mau dengar kata 'tapi' lagi. Sebaiknya kalian segera melapor ke Pak Zhang Liao di Hefei sebelum kalian saya pecat."

Dan sejak saat itu, aku terpaksa berkelana bersama Yue Jin ke Hefei untuk segera mendaftarkan diri di Binteliwei.

Gedung yang menjadi markas Binteliwei bukanlah markas kepolisian pada umumnya. Bentuknya seperti sebuah klenteng, dan patung Guan Yu terpampang jelas di depan gedungnya.

"Kau yakin ini gedungnya?" Yue Jin menenggak ludah sebentar. Perasaan dari raut mukanya tampak bercampur aduk.

"Kalau melihat dari alamatnya, kita ada di jalan yang benar." Aku mengecek alamat yang diberikan Pak Cao Cao. Kita memang sudah berada di jalan yang benar.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika arwah Guan Yu menghantui kita seperti saat arwahnya menghantui Lu Meng?" Yue Jin menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Kau masih saja percaya takhayul. Kita polisi intel. Mungkin saja klenteng ini hanya bentuk penyamaran." Kataku penuh percaya diri, meskipun di dalam hati ini terdapat banyak kecemasan.

Dengan rasa gugup bercampur takut, kami memasuki kawasan klenteng itu. Di depan patung raksasa itu, kami berlutut dan berdoa.

"Guan Yu, kami kesini hanya untuk memohon perlindungan. Kami baru saja dipindahkan menjadi polisi intel dan tak tahu arah." Kata Yue Jin.

"Benar. Kami kesini hanya untuk mencari Pak Zhang Liao." Lanjutku.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang bergemuruh di dalam klenteng itu.

"Kembalikan kepalaku..."

Tampak sesosok bayangan raksasa tanpa kepala datang menghampiri mereka.

"I-itu..." Li Dian menepuk pundak Yue Jin dan menunjuk sosok bayangan itu sambil menutup matanya.

"Guan Yu! Jangan penggal kepala kami atau bunuh kami. Kami mohon. Kami tidak bersalah!" Yue Jin berlutut hingga bersujud karena ketakutan.

"Yue Jin, Li Dian..." Sosok tanpa kepala itu menampakkan dirinya. Ternyata itu adalah seorang pria bertopi lebar dan berkumis tipis—berdiri di hadapan kami.

"... Pak Zhang Liao?" Kataku perlahan membuka mata.

"Bukan, saya Zhang He." Cibir lelaki bernama Zhang Liao itu. "YA IYALAH!"

"Bapak sudah tahu kami kesini?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku, kemudian menepuk kepala Yue Jin dengan keras.

"Aduh! Li Dia—oh, Anda pasti Bapak Zhang Liao. Kami kesini untuk bertugas di Binteliwei." Yue Jin meringis kesakitan, namun terhenti karena melihat Pak Zhang Liao di hadapan kami.

"Saya sudah mendengar kedatangan kalian dari Pak Cao Cao. Ayo ikut saya."

Kami pun berjalan mengikuti Pak Zhang Liao menuju sebuah ruangan kantor yang luas jauh di belakang klenteng. Berbagai barang teknologi tinggi, komputer, dan segala macam kostum tersedia di ruangan itu. Tampak orang-orang di dalam Binteliwei sibuk dengan komputernya. Entah itu mengolah data atau meretas berbagai jaringan.

"Pak Zhang Liao, apa kami akan mendapat peralatan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak." Jawab Pak Zhang Liao singkat, kemudian membuka pintu menuju ruangan kantornya.

Kami berdua hendak duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di ruangan kantor itu.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian duduk?" Bentak Pak Zhang Liao.

"HIIIIIIIY!" Kami berdua segera beranjak dari kedua kursi tersebut.

"Ini berkas untuk tugas kalian. Silakan duduk." Pak Zhang Liao menyerahkan kedua berkasnya kepada kami, kemudian duduk di kursi kayunya.

"Fiuh..." Yue Jin merasa lega dan akhirnya bisa duduk kembali.

"Aku seharusnya tidak duduk lagi..." Gumamku sambil membuka lembaran berkas yang diberikan Paak Zhang Liao.

PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Terdengar suara kentut, yang asalnya dari kursi Yue Jin. Aku sudah menduga itu terjadi.

"Pak Zhang Liao, itu tidak lucu." Yue Jin kesal dan akhirnya pindah ke kursiku.

"Hihihi, aku hanya suka mengerjai anak baru. Tapi kau, sepertinya sudah menduga itu terjadi." Kata Pak Zhang Liao menunjuk diriku.

"Sebentar, kita akan menjadi diri kita sendiri?" Aku meneliti isi berkas tersebut. "Tapi ini penyamaran untuk mengungkap gembong narkoba."

"Karena itu kalian akan menyamar sebagai mahasiswa di AKBDW." Pak Zhang Liao melipat kedua tangannya.

"YES!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku bersemangat.

"...no..." Yue Jin mendengus dan menatapku kosong.

"Menurut laporan intel sebelumnya, Dong Zhuo, pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di Cina, akan melakukan transaksi pengedaran narkoba jenis Happy Nine bersama seseorang dengan nama samaran Huanglong. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa sosok wajah pria bernama Huanglong ini. Hasil sadapan percakapan telepon terakhir tidak menemukan hasil sama sekali, tapi kami mencurigai bahwa Huanglong bersembunyi di dalam lingkungan AKBDW untuk mengedarkan narkoba tanpa terlacak." Jelas Pak Zhang Liao.

"Pfft... Happy Nine..." Yue Jin menahan tertawa. "Kenapa tidak langsung beri saja nama Happy Five?"

"Karena Happy Nine adalah hasil racikan narkoba jenis baru, dengan kadar halusinogen yang tidak membahayakan mahasiswa yang mengonsumsinya. Para mahasiswa di AKBDW umumnya menggunakan narkoba ini sebagai doping mengingat depresi akibat skripsi dan revisi yang terus menumpuk."

"Wow..." Aku hanya bisa tertegun melihat isi berkasnya. "Ternyata depresi akibat skripsi bisa membuat mahasiswa berbuat apa saja untuk menghilangkan bebannya. Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..."

"Benar sekali." Kata Pak Zhang Liao. "Laporan intel terbaru yang kami dapatkan adalah meninggalnya seorang mahasiswa di asrama Shu akibat overdosis narkoba jenis Happy Nine ini. Namun laporan forensik mengungkapkan bahwa narkoba ini dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya secara sengaja, jadi Huanglong masih berkaitan dalam pembunuhan ini."

"Dan kami harus menyelidiki siapa yang membunuhnya dan mengungkap sosok Huanglong?" Celetukku sambil garuk kepala.

"Kau benar lagi, Li Dian. Kau punya intuisi yang bagus." Pak Zhang Liao tersenyum padaku. "Barang-barang yang kalian perlukan sudah ada di asrama Wei. Kalian bisa memulai investigasi besok, tepat saat tahun ajaran baru."

"Dan sekamar dengan Li Dian? Yang benar saja!" Kata Yue Jin. "Seharusnya aku menyamar di sekolah ini sendirian!"

"Yue Jin, kau tahu sendiri apa yang dikatakan Pak Cao Cao." Kedua bola mataku mengarah ke tempat lain.

"Aku tahu. Pria mungil dengan keganasan pertarungan fisik yang luar biasa. Tubuhku yanng kecil bisa membaur dengan mahasiswa lebih baik darimu, Li Dian."

"Aku tahu juga soal itu. Masalahnya, mukamu terlalu mirip preman dan kau terlalu sering mengabaikan peraturan. Seseorang harus menjagamu dalam misi penyamaran agar tidak menyimpang dari tugasmu." Aku mencibirkan bibirku pada Yue Jin.

"Kenapa aku selalu saja terjebak denganmu sejak aku ikut kepolosian?" Gumam Yue Jin.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama..." Aku membalas celetukan Yue Jin.

.

.

.

Dan tepat pada tahun ajaran baru, kami memasuki AKBDW. Kami ditempatkan di asrama Wei, sesuai perintah Pak Zhang Liao. Sudah sekian lama aku ingin kuliah di AKBDW. Meskipun hanya penyamaran, setidaknya impianku masuk akademi ini sudah terkabul. Setidaknya kami mengikuti OSPEK sesuai dengan yang diarahkan, jadi kami hanya perlu mencari asrama.

Aku memasang kedua tali ransel di kedua pundakku. Hingga tiba-tiba, aku dicegat Yue Jin.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang memasang kedua tali ranselnya, Li Dian." Kata Yue Jin. "Orang sependek aku saja, memasang ransel seperti itu bisa menyakiti punggungku. Apalagi orang setinggi dirimu. Tinggi badanmu bisa berkurang dalam tiga tahun."

"Lalu kenapa ransel diciptakan memiliki dua tali?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka ingin menghambat pertumbuhan orang-orang sepertimu yang seperti raksasa." Yue Jin memukul pelan bahuku. "Tapi percayalah, menggunakan satu tali ransel itu keren."

"Kalian pikir kalian mau kemana?" Seorang pria dengan ikat kepala biru dan seragam serba hujau mencegat kami berdua.

"E-err..." Aku menggaruk kepala bingung. Seingatku, kita berdua sudah pakai seragam almamater yang sesuai dengan asrama yang kami masuki. Suasana berubah canggung.

"Kalian anak baru?" Tanya lelaki muda itu.

"Um...tentu saja. Aku Yue Jin. Kenalkan dirimu, Kawan. " Yue Jin memukul bahuku pelan.

Mulutku seakan terkunci. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memperkenalkan diri dengan benar pada seorang mahasiswa. Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan?

Berpikir, Li Dian. Berpikir! Katakan sesuatu!

.

.

.

.

.

"M... M-My name is Dian..."

Bagus. Aku memperkenalkan diriku seperti Channing Tatum di bagian awal film "22 Jump Street".

"Dian?" Kata pemuda itu bingung.

"Li Dian. Kami baru saja masuk universitas ini dan sedang mencari asrama. Ehehe..." Yue Jin tertawa canggung.

Terima kasih, Yue Jin. Kau menyelamatkanku...

"Kalian yakin masih anak baru? Ah, namaku Zhao Yun. Ketua panitia OSPEK tahun ini." Lelaki bernama Zhao Yun itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kalau melihat dari wajah kalian, aku pikir kalian Mapala atau polisi yang menyamar."

"... Mapala itu apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Mahasiswa Paling Lama. Ternyata kalian memang anak baru. Yang akan kalian masuki ini asrama Shu. Asrama Wei ada di sebelah sana." Zhao Yun menunjuk asrama Wei yang berada tak jauh dari asrama Shu, di sebelah asrama Wu. "Setelah masuk kesana, kalian tinggal minta kunci kamar ke Hua John."

"Untuk keseribu kalinya, NAMAKU HUA XIONG!" Seorang mahasiswa menyehut di belakang Zhao Yun, mengarah ke asrama yang sama.

"Hah... Hua John. Aku akan mengingatnya." Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ayo, Yue Jin. Kita segera ke asrama."

Kami berdua masuk ke asrama Wei dan meminta kunci kamar sesuai instruksi Zhao Yun. Kami akhirnya sampai di satu kamar dengan nuansa biru dan ungu yang tampak menonjolkan semangat jiwa muda. Tampak sebuah ranjang susun berada di sebelah kiri ruangan dan sebuah sofa yang lebar di sisi kanan ruangan

"Kau siap menghias ruangan?" Yue Jin melirik ke arahku.

"Tentu saja! Aku ambil yang atas!" Aku bergegas memanjat ke ranjang susun bagian atas.

"Enak saja! Aku di atas! Aku ada kelas olahraga pagi ini!" Yue Jin berusaha menyusulku, namun aku menahan kepalanya dari atas ranjang susun hingga pria mungil bercodet itu tak bisa memanjat untuk menyerang balik.

"Karena itu aku di bawah. Bukankah lebih enak jika bisa berangkat ke lapangan lebih cepat?"

Dengan mendengus, akhirnya Yue Jin pasrah. Tapi tanganku masih menahan kepalanya hingga seorang pria botak masuk ke kamar kami.

"P-permisi..."

Suasana berubah canggung ketika tanganku masih menahan kepala Yue Jin sementara pria botak yang bercelana training itu menatap kami.

"Yang mana di antara kalian yang namanya Yue Jin?"

"A-aku Yue Jin!" Yue Jin segera melepaskan tanganku dan menghampiri pria botak tersebut. Sinar lampu membuat kepala botaknya tampak lebih bersinar cerah dari masa depanku.

"Kau pasti yang mendaftar kelas olahraga. Sebaiknya kau segera ke lapangan untuk siapkan tes fisik."

"Baik, Pak!" Yue Jin membungkuk hormat dan sambil membawa ranselnya, Ia pergi meninggalkanku menuju ruang olahraga.

Di tengah hari, sambil memajang poster bayi kucing yang bergelantungan di atas pohon dan bertuliskan "Hang in there, Baby!", terlintas di pikiranku untuk membuka berkas-berkas investigasiku di perpustakaan. Saat tahun ajaran baru, perpustakaan akan mendapat lebih sedikit pengunjung. Mungkin aku bisa dapat petunjuk juga disana.

Dengan sebuah tas ransel berisi buku dan berkas investigasi, aku berangkat keluar kamar asrama. Namun aku disambut oleh sesosok pria tampan berambut panjang dan berseragam biru sepertiku. Wajahnya seperti Zhao Yun, tapi bukankah Zhao Yun tadi pakai ikat kepala? Maksudku, bahkan alisnya yang tampak menyatu seperti jembatan di Changban juga terlihat sama persis.

"Ah, kau—"

Belum sempat aku bicara, telunjuk pria itu menutup kedua bibirku.

"Sst. Aku tahu kau mau bilang aku Zhao Yun. Kami bahkan tidak bersaudara sama sekali. Namaku Xun Yu. Aku tinggal di kamar sebelah." Lelaki bernama Xun Yu itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana..."

...ah, sudahlah...

"Aku juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku hanya berada di sebelah pintumu." Xun Yu menunjuk ke arahku sambil berlalu begitu saja.

"Hm...aku harus belajar lagi tentang sekolah ini..."

Kumantapkan langkahku menyusuri koridor, berharao bisa menemukan perpustakaan. Akhirnya, mataku tertuju pada satu ruangan dengan pintu yang menganga lebar. Sebuah perpustakaan yang cukup luas untuk bisa dinikmati setiap murid di dalamnya.

Perutku berbunyi. Aku punya firasat buruk dengan tempat ini. Padahal, ini memang tempat yang ingin kutuju. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak panik dan berjalan mengendap di antara rak buku.

Kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponselku, kemudian mencoba _misscall_ Yue Jin.

Aku tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yue Jin. Suara berat yang aku kenali terdengar di telingaku.

"Jadi, Huanglong. Kau sudah siapkan Happy Nine. Aku sudah siapkan uangnya." Kata suara itu.

Aku segera mengirimkan pesan kepada Yue Jin.

' **Yue Jin, ke perpustakaan. SEKARANG!** '

"Huanglong, kita sudah sepakat. Aku sudah siapkan modal untuk Happy Nine racikanmu. Sepuluh persen akan kusebarkan ke teman-temanku di sekolah lain."

"Li Dian!" Sahut seorang pria pendek berseragam bola berwarna biru di depan pintu peepustakaan.

Pria gemuk yang sedang menelpon itu menatap Yue Jin.

Aku melambaikan tanganku cepat agar terlihat Yue Jin. Tapi dia tak merespon.

"Bos, ada satu lagi!" Sama-samar terdengar teriakan dari sisi rak buku perpustakaan.

"Dia ada disana! Tangkap dia!"

...yah, kalian sudah tahu bagian ini.

Aku berlari dan segera mendorong Yue Jin keluar perpustakaan sementara Dong Zhuo dan antek-anteknya mengejar kami berdua.

Kami mengambil langkah kaki seribu menyusuri gedung demi gedung kampus hingga kami menemukan sebuah gang kecil di antara dua gedung asrama. Tubuh kecil Yue Jin berhasil masuk, namun aku sedikit bermasalah. Kepalaku tersangkut.

Yue Jin, kau manusia yang beruntung. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, justru aku yang kena masalah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Yue Jin menjambak rambutku agar berhasil masuk ke dalam celah tersebut.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Mereka lewat sana!"

Kami berdua akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Kami sudah lolos dari para penjahat. Tapi masalah belum selesai begitu saja.

"Li Dian, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan lihat lagi apa yang kita lewatkan dari transaksi peredaran narkoba itu." Usul Yue Jin.

"Entahlah, Yue Jin. Aku punya firasat buruk." Jawabku. "Antek-antek Dong Zhuo mungkin masih mengejar kita. Berlari ke parkiran mobil bisa jadi ide buruk."

"Dan berdiam di asrama atau ruangan lain di kampus juga sama buruknya!" Bantah Yue Jin. "Mungkin pria bernama Huanglong itu sengaja menjebak kita dengan membuat Dong Zhuo mengenali wajah kita! Dan parahnya, seperti kata Pak Zhang Liao, siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Huanglong akan dibunuh!"

UUUUUUUUUUGH!

KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMILIH ANTARA DUA IDE BURUK ITU?! INILAH KENAPA AKU TAK PERNAH INGIN TERLIBAT DALAM KEPOLISIAN!

Dengan pasrah, aku menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Kita akan ke mobil dan berdoalah Dong Zhuo dan anak buahnya tidak mengikuti kita."

Aku dan Yue Jin berjalan keluar dari gang menuju lapangan parkir, kemudian menuju sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru muda dengan sayap belakang mobil yang memberikan kesan tahun '70an pada mobil tersebut.

Merapikan tas ranselku, Yue Jin sudah masuk ke dalam mobil ddan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kesal dengan tas ranselku yang menghalangiku membuka pintu, aku melempar tas ransel ungu tersebut dan mencoba membuka pintu agar kemudian bisa mengambil ranselku lagi masuk mobil.

.

.

CEKLEK!

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **~To be continued...**


	2. Stake Out

Sudah cukup menikmati fanfic-nya? Mari kita lanjutkan lagi.

Bagi yang bertanya apakah Happy Nine ini benar-benar ada, ada alasan kenapa namanya FanFiction. Jenis narkoba itu tidak ada.

But okay. Kita akan lanjutkan lagi ceritanya!

* * *

SoniCanvas presents...

A "Dynasty Warriors" fan fiction...

Genre: Humor/Mystery

Rate: K+

Summary: Li Dian menemukan dirinya selamat dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya, tapi tidak dengan Yue Jin. Meski begitu, Pak Zhang Liao tetap meminta operasi pembongkaran identitas Huanglong tetap dilanjutkan, dimana nyawanya kembali terancam...

.

.

 **Cinderella Man**

Stake Out

"Li Dian..."

Yue Jin, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dulu. Aku sudah begadang untuk belajar...

"Li Dian..."

Yue Jin, hentikan.

"LI DIAN!"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKA—HAAAAAAAA!"

Aku tanpa sadar meerenggut kerah baju Pak Zhang Liao.

"M-maafkan saya, Pak. Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa kami. Saya sebenarnya tidak mau ikut Yue Jin ke mobil tapi Dong Zhuo dan anak buahnya mengikuti kita dan tak punya pilihan lain..."

"Saya sudah tahu." Pak Zhang Liao mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke hadapanku. Memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk meneliti keadaan ruangan di sekitarku. Semuanya serba putih, dan ada satu kantong mayat yang sedang digeret oleh pria dan wanita berseragam serba putih keluar kamarku.

Tunggu, ini bukan kamarku di kampus atau rumahku.

"K-kenapa saya ada di rumah sakit? Dimana Yue Jin?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak sadar selama satu minggu setelah seseorang menaruh bom rakitan yang tak terlacak di bawah mobil kalian. Setelah keringat yang tercurahkan oleh tim dokter dalam tiga hari, nyawamu bisa selamat." Jelas Pak Zhang Liao. "Sayangnya, hanya tungkai kaki dan pantat Yue Jin saja yang selamat dari ledakan itu. Dua bagian yang selamat itu kami gunakan untuk menyelamatkan ruas-ruas tungkai kaki dan pantatmu yang hancur karena hantaman keras pasca ledakan."

"Sebentar..." Aku meraba tungkai kakiku yang tampak terdapat bekas jahitan yang mulai memudar. "Kaki dan pantatku...itu punya Yue Jin?"

"Seusai ledakan itu, kami menelusuri mobil sitaan yang akan digunakan Binteliwei. Semuanya terpasang bom. Saya mencurigai seseorang di dalam Binteliwei membongkar lokasi rahasia markas kita. Orang itu akan melakukan pergerakannya malam ini. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap untuk tugas keduamu."

Aku masih menggaruk kepala bingung. Seingatku, kaki dan pantatnya Yue Jin itu kecil. Kenapa bisa muat untukku? Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa golongan darah kami memang cocok.

"Hei, jangan bengong. Apa itu firasat burukmu lagi?" Pak Zhang Liao melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Pak." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau semua mobil yang akan kita pakai terpasang bom dan harus dijinakkan, untuk pengintaian malam ini aku pakai mobil siapa?"

"Soal itu, aku sudah atasi." Pak Zhang Liao tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut klimis dengan kemeja biru muda dan jas putih yang sangat tertata rapi masuk ke dalam kamarku. Wajahnya yang merengut tak terlihat sebagai pria yang ramah.

"Ah, ini Pak Zhuge Dan. Dia pengurus ruang barang bukti di Binteliwei." Pak Zhang Liao memperkenalkan teman di sebelahnya. "Dia yang akan meminjamkan mobilnya padamu untuk malam ini."

Aku kembali gugup. Mulutku kembali terkunci seperti waktu itu. Tubuhku gemetar seperti sedang kecepirit.

Sial, kenapa aku harus terdiam lagi? Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!

Belum sempat aku berkenalan, Pak Zhuge Dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya dan berkata, "Hanya untuk malam ini, jadi jaga mobil saya agar tidak sampai—"

"HIIIIIIIIIIY!"

Bagus, aku malah lari ke toilet dan buang air kecil.

"—lecet."

Pak Zhang Liao dan Pak Zhuge Dan terdiam dengan canggung dan sunyi.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit berkat dana dari Pak Zhang Liao yang memotong gajiku, aku bergegas menuju mobil Pak Zhuge Dan untuk dikendarai ke lokasi yang ditunjukkan di dalam berkas investigasiku.

Di dalam mobil sembari mengemudi, firasat buruk dan rasa menyesal turut bercampur menjadi satu. Menciptakan beribu pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan oleh akalku.

Kenapa aku tak memaksa Yue Jin untuk kembali?

Kenapa aku tidak mengabaikan usul Yue Jin?

Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam masalah besar karena tingkah Yue Jin?

Aku sudah sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi nan mewah yang diabaikan, dengan pondasi batu pualam yang kokoh berdiri di sisi dermaga. Aku mepangkah keluar dari mobil dan bermodalkan sebuah kamera tahan air. Firasatku membawaku pada kamera tahan air karena suatu saat aku pasti akan berlari dan menyelam jika ketahuan.

Seiring dengan firasat buruk di dalam dada, aku melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju bangunan tua itu. Dalam sembunyiku, aku mencoba memotret sekitar. Memastikan aku berada di sebuah sudut dengan pencahayaan yang sesuai.

"Ah, Dong Zhuo datang..." Gumamku.

Seorang pria gendut dan jelek berjas hitam berjalan bersama anak buahnya. Sebuah transaksi pengedaran narkoba, sesuai dengan info Pak Zhang Liao. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang dengan sosok yang tertutup oleh bayangan gelap. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup bayangan, jadi aku harus memotretnya menggunakan lampu senter dari kameraku.

BIIIIP, CEKREK!"

Sial, aku lupa matikan suara kameranya.

"Siapa itu?" Kata sosok misterius itu.

"Tangkap orang yang bawa kamera itu!"

Dong Zhuo memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengejarku. Aku gelagapan dan ikut berlari. Sembari berlari, aku menjatuhkan kamera yang tidak ada isinya dan menyimpan kamera tahan airku di dalam saku celanaku. Membuatku bukan berlari keluar, tapi berlari naik ke atas tangga.

Aku sudahh jauh dari mereka, tapi para penjahat itu masih mengejarku. Kini aku hanya terpojok di satu lantai dengan satu jendela.

Sial, seharusnya aku tidak naik tangga. Kenapa di saat seperti ini tidak ada Yue Jin?

Aku akan terluka parah dan basah, tapi setidaknya aku tak perlu tertangkap oleh mafia Cina yang gemuk dan jelek itu.

"YUE JIN, AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI JENDELA!"

PIIIP! PIIIP! PIIP!

PRAAAAAAAANG!

BYUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

"Bagaimana caranya kau terobsesi menjadi polisi?"

"Tubuh mungilnya tidak memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi polisi pada umumnya."

"Tapi, Pak, Yue Jin..."

"Kalian akan menyamar sebagai mahasiswa kuliahan."

"YES!"

"No..."

"Berlari ke parkiran mobil bisa jadi ide buruk."

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hnnnngh!" Aku menarik napas refleks. Aku teringat kilasan-kilasan, seperti sesuatu yang terlewatkan dari hidupku. Aku perlahan melihat sekitarku, kemudian meliha—

Sebentar...

Kenapa aku pakai jas yang longgar? Dimana aku? Ini baju siapa? Dimana Li Dian?

"Tidak usah panik. Kau baru mati satu minggu." Kata sebuah suara di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sesosok naga yang tubuhnya seukuran diriku. Tubuhnya bersinar dengan sisik kuningnya.

"... Aku sudah mati?" Kataku bingung. "Berarti kau... Huanglong? Naga pembawa keberuntungan?"

Naga itu mendengus.

"Yue Jin, apakah aku harus beritahu seluruh manusia kalau Huanglong itu AYAHKU?!" bentak sang naga. "Aku anaknya, Vincent!"

"Tunggu, Huanglong punya sepuluh anak?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Itu hebatnya cerita rakyat, bukan? Terkadang isinya berubah dari mulut ke mulut dan melupakan aku." Sindir naga itu.

"Baiklah, Hu—maksudku Vincent. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Kenapa aku pakai baju yang longgar dan basah kuyup ini?"

"Itu bukan hanya baju longgar dan basah kuyup. Itu bajunya Li Dian." Sang naga berdehem sebentar. "Ehm, kau mati selama satu minggu. Hanya tungkai dan pantatmu yang selamat jadi aku berikan pada Li Dian agar kalian bisa berbagi satu tubuh yang sama."

"Eww, menjijikkan." Aku memasang wajah jijik. "Pertama aku sekamar, dan sekarang berbagi satu tubuh dengan Li Dian?"

"Aku masih membutuhkan kalian, dan kalian masih saling membutuhkan." Naga bernama Vincent itu merapatkan kedua tangannya. "Kita mencari orang yang sama: orang yang mencemarkan nama baik ayahku."

"Kenapa kau tak sekalian saja hidupkan aku di tubuh lain atau bunuh aku?" Aku berusaha menyingsingkan lengan bajuku.

"Kau sudah bilang sendiri. Aku naga pembawa keberuntungan, bukan dewa langit. Seharusnya aku tak boleh berurusan dengan hidup dan mati manusia, tapi aku butuh kalian." Vincent memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, jika aku ingin kalian mati, aku bisa biarkan Li Dian cacat dan kau membusuk hingga diotopsi setelah ledakan yang membunuh kalian."

"Lalu apa? Kau memintaku mengungkap sosok Huanglong si bandar narkoba agar aku bisa bebas?"

Vincent mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, waktumu hidup di tubuh itu hanya dua belas jam terhitung dari pukul dua belas tengah malam. Dan sebaiknya kau membantu menyelesaikan investigasinya sebelum Li Dian menyadarinya. Mentalnya masih belum siap dengan kepergianmu."

"Kenapa Li Dian tak boleh tahu? Maksudku, bukankah dia senang jika aku masih hidup?"

"Hanya setiap dua belas jam? Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa." Vincent menggoyangkan ekornya. "Selain itu, semua penjahat mengira kau sudah mati. Jadi sebaiknya tetap seperti itu. Oh, dan terus perhatikan jam tanganmu. Aku sebaiknya tidak berlama-lama. Ayahku memanggilku."

"Vincent, t-tunggu du—"

SIIIIIIING!

Belum sempat aku berbicara, naga itu menghilang dalam cahaya cinta perlahan menyilaukan. Itulah mimpi kehidupan kedua. Mimpi itu darimana datangnya?

Jawabnya ada di ujung langit.

...tidak, aku takkan kesana dengan seorang anak tangkas dan pemberani untuk saat ini. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan apa yang kulewatkan dari misi pengintaian Li Dian.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, berjaga-jaga jika aku menemukan sesu—ah, kamera tahan air!

Aku mengambil kamera itu dari saku celana, kemudian kulihat hasil fotonya. Semuanya memperlihatkan Dong Zhuo, namun tidak dengan sosok di dalam bayangan kegelapan. Kecuali...

"Dapat!"

Lampu senter kamera memberiku satu petunjuk: sebuah kipas bulu.

Aku pernah melihat seseorang dengan kipas bulu. Tapi aku akan mencoba mencarinya di sekolah nanti.

 **~To be Continued...**


	3. The Mysterious Dragon

Sudah cukup menikmati fanfic-nya? Mari kita lanjutkan lagi.

Bagi yang bertanya apakah Happy Nine ini benar-benar ada, ada alasan kenapa namanya FanFiction. Jenis narkoba itu tidak ada.

But okay. Kita akan lanjutkan lagi ceritanya!

.

.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

A "Dynasty Warriors" fan fiction...

Genre: Humor/Mystery

Rate: K+

Summary: Yue Jin mendapat kesempatan kedua ketika kedua jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas. Dengan petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Li Dian, Yue Jin akan menghabiskan dua belas jam mencari petunjuk tambahan. Sementara Li Dian jatuh hati kepada satu saksi mata...

.

 **Cinderella Man**

The Mysterious Dragon

Oh, tidak. Aku lupa kalau aku harus kuliah pagi. Tapi ini bukan mobilku.

UUUUUGHHHH! PERSETAN DENGAN MOBIL. AKU HARUS BERSIAP SEKARANG JUGA!

Aku belum belajar ataupun melihat petunjuk lainnya, tapi aku bisa terlambat. Kuambil kunci dari saku celana bajuku dengan susah payah karena basah kuyup dan harus menyingsingkan lengan baju yang panjang ini. Mobil itupun berhasil dimssuki dan terus kukendarai hingga ke asrama.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mebgambil kunci kamarku dan segera mencari baju seragam di lemari. Tidak ada bajuku ataupun barang-barangku. Pak Zhang Liao atau Li Dian pasti sudah memindahkannya. Sial, tamatlah riwayatku.

Aku mengambil kemeja dan almamater Li Dian yang masih kering, kemudian mengenakannya dengan sedikit menggulung lengan bajunya. Sekarang, tinggal pakai celana.

Astaga, celananya selebar Changban dan sepanjang sungai Yangtze. Bagaimana aku akan memakainya?

Dengan terpaksa, aku mengambil ikat pinggang, kemudian menarik celananya hingga pas dengan ukuran pinggangku. Kemudian kugulung bagian bawah celananya agar pas dengan kakiku, namun tidak terlihat digulung dengan sengaja.

Aku melihat diriku di cermin. Tampak diriku terlihat sangat rapi. Aku hanya perlu mengatur rambutku. Aku akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Haaaaaaah..."

SROOOT!

...hingga celanaku melorot.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sebuah perjuangan bagi seorang pria mungil sepertiku...

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

"BERHASIL!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sial, kenapa harus ada tamu...

Aku membuka pintu, dan menemukan sosok yang ambigu. Aku sempat mengira itu Zhao Yun, tapi dia pakai seragam asrama Wei.

"Selamat pagi, um..." Kataku gugup.

"Xun Yu." Kata pemuda itu. "Aku selalu dapat reaksi itu dari anak baru. Dimana Li Dian?"

Aku tertunduk. Aku tak tahu apakah dia juga mengira aku sudah mati atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku harus menceritakan kejadian semalam.

Aku akhirnya tidak memberikan keduanya.

"Li Dian akan datang sore nanti. Mungkin dia sibuk di luar atau semacamnya. Ah, namaku Yue Jin, teman sekamar Li Dian."

"Oh, benar. Kita lupa berkenalan kemarin." Kami berdua berjabat tangan.

Ternyata dia juga tidak tahu kalau seminggu lalu aku seharusnya sudah mati.

"Mau ke kelas bersama?" Tanya Xun Yu.

"Entahlah, aku belum berkenalan dengan semuanya yang ada disini. Terutama, karena sebagian besar teman-temanku mungkin berukuran raksasa di mataku.." Aku menggaruk kepala dan tertawa canggung.

"Sudahlah. Soal itu, aku yang atur. Kau hanya perlu ikut masuk kuliah saja. Hanya dua jam setiap hari." Xun Yu menepuk bahu Yue Jin.

"B-baiklah." Aku dan Xun Yu akhirnya berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas. "Jadi, kita akan masuk pelajaran apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat jadwal?" Kata Xun Yu heran. "Ini pelajaran Ilmu Sosial. Pelajarannya Pak Zhuge Liang. Kau tahu, yang pakai kipas bulu."

Kipas bulu? Itu terdengar seperti petunjuk yang baru kudapatkan. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin jika dia orangnya.

"Oh, benar. Kau anak baru. Aku lupa." Xun Yu menepuk dahinya. "Sebenarnya di sekolah ini ada dua orang yang pakai kipas bulu: Pak Zhuge Liang dari Shu dan Pak Sima Yi. Tapi, Pak Sima Yi merasa tersaingi jadinya dia ganti atribut jadi semacam kemoceng yang dipakai untuk mengusir lalat di jajanan pasar."

Aku masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Xun Yu. Seharusnya ini urusan Li Dian, tapi dia baru dapat giliran tengah hari nanti.

"Apa Pak Sima Yi juga dari Shu?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, Pak Sima Yi itu dari Wei. Sebenarnya dia mau buat asrama baru tapi muridnya baru sedikit."

Aku masih belum tahu seperti apa Pak Zhuge Liang yang akan kutemui. Jadi seperti apapun dirinya, aku harus bersiap. Aku mencoba menanyakan hal yang lain tentang kasus di sekolah ini.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang mahasiswa di Shu yang meninggal beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Oh, maksudmu Guan Suo? Ya. Aku pernah dengar." Xun Yu merapikan poninya. "Dia mahasiswa yang ikut kelas kesenian. Aku dengar Guan Suo itu nasibnya sial. Setiap datang ke kelas, dia sempat dikira perempuan karena bunga di atas kepalanya. Tapi hanya itu yang aku tahu. Kau harus tanya seorang mahasiswa yang sekelas dengannya agar mengetahui lebih lanjut."

Wow. Hanya karena bunga, dia dikira banci. Zhang He ternyata lebih beruntung dari mahasiswa itu. Setibanya di kelas, Xun Yu berbalik arah padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bertanya sebanyak ini? Jangan-jangan, kau polisi yang menyamar." Xun Yu memicingkan matanya padaku. "Kau tampak terlalu tua untuk menjadi mahasiswa."

"Polisi? Ayolah. Tinggi badanku bahkan tak memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi polisi!" Ucapku berbohong, namun dengan penekanan pada "tinggi badan" agar lebih meyakinkan.

"Hm...kau ada benarnya. Ayo masuk."

Kami berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan kips bulu berwarna kehijauan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" Sapa pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Zhuge Liang!" Seluruh murid balas menyapa dengan serentak. Aku masih berdiri dengan canggung.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, perlu diketahui bahwa seluruh pelajaran dimulai dengan pertanyaan. Kita mulai dengan murid baru di kelas ini." Pria yang sisebut Pak Zhuge Liang itu mengarahkan kipasnya padaku.

"Eh...aku?" Aku menunjuk diriku bingung.

"Ya, kau. Siapa namamu?"

"Um... Yue Jin..."

"Apa kau punya pertanyaan di kelas ini?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau takkan bisa belajar jika kau menahan diri pada pertanyaanmu. Tanyakan apa saja."

Astaga, kelas kuliah macam apa ini?

"...kenapa aku ikit kelas ini?"

"AKHIRNYA!" Pak Zhuge Liang bersorak gembira. "Itu pertanyaan yang selalu ingin kudengar! Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya!"

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat Pak Zhuge Liang yang tampak membingungkan ini. Aku masih tidak paham tujuan Pak Zhang Liao memberiku jadwal kelas Ilmu Sosial.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, sementara aku sibuk mencatat petunjuk yang kudapat sebelum aku melupakannya lagi. Sesaat setelah pelajaran usai, aku menyimpan catatanku itu di dalam saku celana. Setelah itu, aku pergi menuju loker untuk bisa istirahat.

BIIP! BIIP! BIIP!

Jam tanganku berkedip, tanda pukul dua belas siang tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi.

KRUCUUUUUUUUK!

Perutku masih lapar, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk makan. Aku berlari ke kantin untuk membeli sekerat roti untuk dimakan di perjalanan kembali ke asrama. Dengan memegang perut dan roti di mulut, aku berlari menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke dalam kamarku, namun aku tak melihat tanda "lantai basah" yang terpasang di depan kamarku.

SLUUUUUT!

BIIIPBIIIPBIIIPBIIPBIIIIIIIIIIIP!

DHUAK!

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuungg..."

Astaga, kepalaku sakit sekali. Jam berapa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada benjol di kepalaku?

Masih banyak pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranku. Setidaknya, aku masih di kamar asrama.

KRUCUUUUUK!

Perutku kenapa tiba-tiba lapar? Kenapa bajuku lengannya digulung? Aku sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah—HNNNNNNNG!

Astaga, ini pukul dua belas siang. Pantas saja aku lapar. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga seperti ini? Kurapikan lagi seragsmku, lalu aku periksa saku celanaku. Siapa tahu aku masih menyimpan uang untuk makan.

Kurogoh saku celanaku, aku menemukan seusatu dan mengambilnya. Namun itu bukan uang, tapi kertas. Isinya sebuah catatan bertuliskan "Pak Zhuge Liang dan Sima Yi punya kipas bulu. Mahasiswa yang meninggal pernah ikut kelas kesenian.".

"Ini petunjuk?" Gumamku. "Semabuk apa aku tadi malam hingga menulis petunjuk seperti ini?"

Aku tak paham maksud petunjuk ini dan siapa nama-nama yang disebutkan dalam catatan itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mencari tahu. Aku punya firasat Yue Jin masih hidup, tapi aku tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang.

"Yue Jin? Kau masih hidup?" Aku bertanya di dalam kekosongan kamarku. "Aku tahu kau masih hidup dan membantuku dalam investigasi ini. Dimana kau?"

Rasanya aneh. Aku merasa Yue Jin masih hidup, tapi di kamar ini aku hanya sendiri. Bahkan para anggota Binteliwei bilang kalau Yue Jin tidak selamat. Apa karena kaki dan pantat Yue Jin yang dipasang di tubuhku?

Semua firasat ini menggangguku. Yue Jin sudah jelas tidak selamat dari ledakan dan sebagian tubuhnya ada padaku. Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa jiwanya belum benar-benar pergi?

Kurasa, itu jawaban untuk nanti. Sekarang, aku harus mengisi perut sebelum menuju kelas kesenian.

Aku berjaan ke kantin dan mengecek isi dompetku dan membeli makanan. Dengan nampan berisi kari di kedua tanganku, aku mencari tempat duduk, hingga seseorang tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan menabrakku.

BRUAAAAAAK!

PRAAAAAAAAANG!

Makananku jatuh dan pecah. Kuah karinya tumpah di seragamku.

Itu pembelian dari gaji pertamaku bulan ini di Binteliwei...

"Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku!" Seorang wanita berambut coklat yang tampak sangat khawatir menghampiriku dan membantu membersihkan seragamku. "Aku sedang menghapallkan irama untuk acara malam ini hingga tidak memperhatikan. Aku sangat minta maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Aku bisa mencuci seragam ini dan beli makanan baru. Ini salahku." Aku merendah pada wanita itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salahku. Biar aku membayar kesalahanku." Jawabnya. "Ah, aku sudah tidak sopan. Namaku Cai Yan, tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Cai Wenji."

Gadis ini sangat berani dan tampak menawan. Sorotan matanya tampak sangat menenangkan. Aku tak tega melihatnya membayar atas makananku sebagai seorang pria yang sudah bekerja.

"Ah—oh, aku Li Dian. Murid baru." Aku balas memperkenalkan diri pada Wenji. "Jadi...tadi kau bilang kau sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk acara malam ini. Memangnya ada acara apa ya?"

"Ah, kau murid baru di kelas kesenian ya?" Kata Cai Wenji.

"Belum resmi, sebenarnya. Aku baru saja akan masuk pertemuan pertamaku. " Aku menggaruk kepala. "Um, Cai Wenji...acaranya..."

"Oh, benar." Cai Wenji memberiku selebaran pamflet yang berisi acara _open mic_ yang akan dilaksanakan malam ini. "Kelas kesenian membuka open mic untuk umum setiap malam Sabtu. Guru kami bilang, itu sarana untuk melihat perkembangan kami dan perkenalan murid baru. Kau sebaiknya ikut juga."

Astaga, perutku keroncongan lagi. Ada firasat buruk menghantuiku.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan..."

"Apa saja. Kau bisa menyanyi, menari, membuat puisi, melukis cepat, atau bahkan _stand-up comedy_."

...apa itu "stand up comedy"?

"Jadi, ini alamatku. Kau hanya perlu jemput aku, dan aku tunjukkan dimana panggungnya." Cai Wenji menuliskan alamat rumahnya di belakang selebaran yang aku pegang tadi. "Aku tunggu jam 7 malam. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Cai Wenji melambaikan tangannya selagi berjalan meninggalkanku dengan senyuman riang. Wajahku mati rasa. Tubuhku seakan terpaku. Saku celanaku bergetar. Inikah yang namanya...cinta?

Oh, bukan. Itu ponselku.

"Halo?"

"Li Dian, kau sudah dapat petunjuk?" Kata sebuah suara di telepon."

"P-Pak Zhang Liao. Saya sudah dapat petunjuk, tapi saya baru bisa beritahu besok. Saya masih ada di kampus."

"Kenapa tidak malam ini?"

"Saya sudah dapat saksi mata, Pak."

"Sebaiknya kau segera melapor. Aku akan menunggu laporanmu besok."

Persetan dengan Pak Zhang Liao. Yang penting ketemu cewe cantik dan dapet petunjuk investigasi. SAMBIL MENYELAM MINUM AIR!

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, aku sudah bersiap dengan mengenakan kemeja biru dan jaket putih. Tak lupa membawa tas kecil berisi berkas investigasi dan kacamata di atas kepalaku. Sekali lagi, sambil menyelam minum air. Aku tidak hanya tampak keren, aku juga bisa membaca berkas dan siapkan laporan di tengah malam setelah jalan-jalan bersama Cai Wenji. AHAY, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Aku merogoh sakuku untuk mencari kunci mobil. Tapi tidak ada kunci mobil. Sebentar, tadi ada dimana?

Aku mencari ke segala tempat, namun tak menemukan kunci mobilku. Hingga tiba-tiba ada panggilan alam. Aku membuka pintu WC, kemudian melihat secercah cahaya harapan.

Kunci mobilku terjatuh di dalam lubang WC.

...apes dah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu momen menjijikkan, aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kunci mobil dan berkendara menuju alamat rumah Cai Wenji. Sambil jalan, aku menyemprotkan tiga botol parfum Cap Kapak.

Aku pun sampai di sebuah bangunan yang tampak besar, dengan nuansa ungu dan biru yang bagiku tampak tidak asing. Seakan aku pernah datang ke tempat ini. Aku hanya tidak ingat kapan. Firasat buruk kembali menghantui pikiranku. Jangan-jangan, ini rumah atasanku atau semacamnya.

Tidak, Li Dian. Ingatlah Yue Jin. Firasat burukmu mencelakakan Yue Jin. Berpikir positif!

Aku menarik napas panjang. Dengan keberanian dan semangat '45, aku mengetuk pintu yang lebar itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu. Tampak seorang pria bercambang bebek manatapku nanar.

Firasatku benar. Ini rumahnya Pak Cao Cao...

"Kamu mau apa ke rumah saya?" Kata Pak Cao Cao dengan nada menggelegar.

"Er..." Tubuhku terpaku. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Papa, jangan marahin Li Dian!" Cai Wenji dengan gaun biru yang lembut menghampiri Pak Cao Cao di ambang pintu.

Sebentar... Dia bilang... "Papa"? Cai Wenji itu anaknya Pak Cao Cao?!

"Cai Yan, Papa sudah pernah bilang soal membawa laki-laki lain selain adikmu. Kamu memang anak angkat, tapi kamu tetap perempuan kesayangan Papa." Pak Cao Cao merangkul bahu Cai Wenji.

"Aku sudah besar, Pa. Setidaknya aku keuar bersama temanku, bukan pergi sendiri. Lagipula, Cao Pi itu suka cerewet di jalan."

"Ya sudah. Kamu hati-hati ya." Pak Cao Cao mengusap kepala Cai Wenji lembut, lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bising gergaji mesin yang membelah es batu raksasa sambil uring-uringan. Sayup-sayup terdengar Pak Cao Cao mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untukku—disensor demi kepentingan pembaca anak-anak.

"Ayahku suka begitu akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir kali dia begitu saat aku masuk kuliah jurusan kesenian. Sekarang dia kesal karena bertemu denganmu. Kita pelan-pelan mundur dari sini." Cai Wenji memberi isyarat untuk melangkah perlahan masuk mobil dan segera keluar dari rumah itu menuju panggung kesenian.

 **~To be Continued...**


End file.
